gunsandrosesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Human Being
Human Being es una canción de los Guns N' Roses, pertenece al disco The Spaghetti Incident?. La Letra One, two, three four Oh, yeah Oh, yeah Well if you don't like it, go ahead, Find yourself a saint, go ahead now Try to find a boy who's gonna be what I ain't And what you need is a plastic doll with a fresh coat of paint Who's gonna sit through all the madness always, act so quaint, I said - a. Oh yeah, well - a. It's your new friend, you're really Making a scene, and I've seen you Bouncing around, from machine to machine But you know that They're never really Never really what they seem, and you can count on Generate some warmth, then you'll See just what I mean, oh baby, baby, baby yeah. Then if I'm acting like a king, don't you know it's 'cause I'm a human being, and if I Want too many things, don't you know it's 'cause I'm a human being And if I've got to dream, don't you know it's 'cause I'm a human being, and well if It's a bit obscene, don't you know it's 'cause I'm a human being I don't gotta walk around with my head on down Just like a human, oh no a human being I can hold my head so high Just like a human, a real proud human being. Won't you give me a little sip why won't you give me a Drag of that cigarette, why don't you Try to give me something, that I'll Never ever forget, but now Could you blow it all, on a Million dollar bet, because you're Liable to lose it on a Best lovin' you've had yet, oh baby baby, oh yeah. Then if I'm acting like a king, don't you know it's 'cause I'm a human being, and if I Want too many things, don't you know it's 'cause I'm a human being And if I've got to dream, don't you know it's 'cause I'm a human being, and well if It's a bit obscene, don't you know it's 'cause I'm a human being I don't gotta walk around with my head on down Just like a human, oh no a human being I can hold my head so high Just like a human, a real proud human being. It's like I'm talkin' 'bout the human race You're tryin' to cover up a big disgrace Baby, yeah, yeah, yeah Come on, come on, come on Well I may think that this whole scene is just a Too appalling for me Well, I may be the type who's just mad about Funny little thing that I see, but I can Colour that with history, and make it Just what I want it to be, well I'm Blowin' my change on the fan magazines, with all the Hollywood refugees, oh baby baby oh yeah. Then if I'm acting like a king, don't you know it's 'cause I'm a human being, and if I Want too many things, don't you know it's 'cause I'm a human being And if I've got to dream, don't you know it's 'cause I'm a human being, and well if It's a bit obscene, don't you know it's 'cause I'm a human being I don't gotta walk around with my head on down Just like a human, oh no a human being I can hold my head so high Just like a human, a real proud human being. Categoría:Canciones